


Romance Isn't Dead

by Tigerkid14



Series: Aureate August 2018 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Alex Danvers is a romantic sap





	Romance Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Aureate August 2018 day 9: Quixotic - to be excessively romantic or chivalrous

Alex Danvers, kickass woman, badass extraordinaire, was a romantic sap. Not too many people knew that about her. Few people got close enough for her to let down her guard and let them see her softer side. Kara knew of course, she had an in almost no one else did. Besides, she knew Alex’s picks for sister movie nights and that gave the game away long ago.

Maggie and Lucy figured it out pretty quickly too. If the whole thing around Valentine's Day hadn't been a giveaway, there were plenty of other signs. Alex was only subtle when it came to work (and the idea that Alex was subtle with work related things was almost enough to give Lucy a stroke at times given how often her girl liked to go in guns blazing but she knew it was true). Maggie hadn't even needed to use her detecting skills to detect (granted, seduction via visits to the gun range was a new one for her, but unsurprisingly effective on all three of them).

Alex was the one who remembered favorite flowers and would just happen to pick up a bouquet or two. She wanted to celebrate all the anniversaries, give cards, and go on dates. And she absolutely loved the nights they could all be home and curl up together on the couch or in the bed and do nothing more than watch TV or sit with the lights off and talk about the things nobody ever talks about in the light.

And she wanted to do everything with them and to them and have those things done in return.

None of the agents who worked under her at the DEO would believe on Monday morning that badass Alex Danvers was the sort of woman who would want to spend her Saturday evening dressed up and dining by candlelight with her girlfriends in their own apartment but here she was and here they were.

And then there was the sound of three phones going off nearly simultaneously as the latest crisis created an interruption to their plans.

Later, Kara would sheepishly apologize for not being able to handle it herself and avoid disrupting the evening and get reassurances from the three of them. Alex’s came in the form of a hug and “of course we came". Maggie gave her a pat on the shoulder and a “don't worry about it". And Lucy gave her a glare and a “don't even think about not calling us", which was reassuring in its own way. 

Later, there would be a joint shower with hands, a lot of hands, who knew three women could manage that many hands between them with soap and water and although they did eventually all get clean that ended up being secondary to what actually happened. And all three of them were in agreement that installing those grab bars “for safety" was one of the best decisions they'd ever made.

Later, there was cuddling under the covers with skin on skin and soft kisses and sweet words and touches that ranged from soft and gentle to less so.

Maybe Alex Danvers was a romantic sap and a badass, but she'd found partners who were just as badass and sappy as she was, so they balanced. And the interrupted dinner was something they could try again and in the meantime there'd be flowers and kisses and gun ranges and cuddling and plenty of sex and a thousand other little things because their sort of romance was found in almost everything they did together.


End file.
